Snowflake
by Neko-chan316
Summary: The gentle winter snow marks the beginning of the arranged couple from the Kagamine and Hatsune houses. Contrary to some marriages of the time, they are both determined to make this work. The storm rages on, but as long as they have if only the moonlight, they know they'll be able to see their happy end. Len x Miku


I brought the largest of the three cups to my mouth. One sip, two sips… When my lips hit the edge of the ceramic for a third time, I drank until every drop of the sake was gone. The sweet liquid passed through, filling me with a cool sensation like the gentle winter snow. Though the taste was gentle, the alcohol rushed to my head and I squeezed my eyes shut to soften the dizzying effects.

After clearing my head, I took another glance at the woman beside me. She, too, had finished her third cup, and seemed to have an easier time dealing with it than I was. Gracefully, she set it back on the intricate tray in front of her. I clumsily followed, momentarily forgetting this part of the ritual.

The next section was a solo act. I gulped, thinking about the humiliation of failing to recite the vows I had prepared for. Straightening my pose, I walked, beside the woman, towards the altar where I would deliver my lines. We stopped only a few feet away from the altar. There was a pause, a moment's hesitation, then I took a deep breath. In the loudest voice I could muster without shouting, words spilled out of my mouth, forming the wedding oath lodged deep in my head from the countless times I had practiced it.

There was a calm silence after I finished the vow. Soon after, a shrine maiden holding a branch of sakaki entered the scene. The glossy evergreen leaves indicated that the branch was cut recently and still fresh. The maiden laid the branch at the altar. She bowed deeply, then left the scene. The woman and I then simultaneous bowed to the altar, once more, and clapped twice. The claps resounded from the walls of the room, so even those in the far back could hear.

The last step of the ritual was the exchanging of the rings. I nervously turned to my bride, whose face I haven't seen yet. All I saw were the strands of long, teal hair hanging down. The veil covering her was more of a large, white hood, but she held her head down, masking herself. Taking her hand, I remembered I never had physical contact with her before, and the delicate softness reminded me of a doll's. She spread her fingers out, anticipating the silver ring. I picked up the metallic circle and slid it carefully on her fourth finger. She did the same with my left hand, marking the end of the ceremony.

The audience, which had been silent until now, started cheering and shouting good wishes to the newlywed couple. I spotted my good friend, Utatane Piko, holding up a thumbs up on each hand. Seeing him made me come the realization that I had held my breath for the past minute, and I let it go in a long sigh.

"Time for sake!" A yell sounded from the crowd, instantly backed up with cheers of agreement.

"Oh no," I heard myself say, "Not more sake."

A middle-aged man, possible friend of the bride's father, chuckled at my reaction. "No," He patted my back, "No sake for you two. You guys stay here and enjoy yourselves." His suggestive tone didn't settle well with me, and I flushed deep red. Before I could retaliate, he went back into the diminishing crowd heading for the party room where sake and refreshments were served.

The doors slid shut, and I was left standing with my new wife in the sudden silence.

The tension built as we both awkwardly looked away from each other, not knowing what to say or how to begin. _Ask for her name_, I thought to myself. Bracing myself to converse with the woman for the first time, I spinned around.

Before I could muster a single sound, she collapsed onto the floor in a tired mess.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in surprise. Quickly dropping to the woman's level, I held out a helpful left hand, ring glistening in the dimmed lamp light mixed with moonlight, "Are you ok? What happened?"

"S-sorry," The woman had a sweet, gentle voice, "I guess I'm relieved it's over with. I was so nervous..." She held out a long, heavy sigh, relieving herself from the tension. When she suddenly stood up again, her veil left her outfit and drifted to the floor. My eyes widened at the now revealed woman.

The few strands of hair I first saw were nothing compared to the long, thick locks wrapped tightly into identical buns on each side of her head. Her bright, blue eyes reflected fragments of light as she stared up at me. Cheeks brushed with soft pink, she resembled a young, innocent child despite her supposed age. As I admired her more, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to land with a beautiful woman like her.

"O-oops," Ears burnt red, she clumsily retrieved her veil, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by doing that. It just came off. I-I know we should and all but I'm just a bit scared. Uhm, uhm! So-"

Coming out of a trance, I realized I didn't understand a word she was saying, "What?"

Seeing my confusion, her face flushed an even brighter red, "Y-you know... Father said to... You know, _that_."

"_That?_" I mimicked her tone in confusion.

The woman looked shyly left and right. Unable to take the embarrassment, she blurted out, "Father said once I take off my veil the night of the wedding, I'll have to d-d-do," She sputtered the word out, raising the pitch slowly. She squeaked, "_t-that _with you!" Both of her hands dashed straight up to mask her burning face.

"Oh," I, too, felt my face turn red-hot as I finally understood what she was talking about. I didn't know what to say. The woman not only looked innocent, she was incredibly innocent as well. There is no way that kind of tradition was true, her father was probably joking around, teasing the young bride.

Snapping back, I froze as I saw the woman slowly take off the snowflake printed kimono she wore. Before she removed anything more, I quickly exclaimed, "Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" I whipped around, embarrassed that I actually wish to see her undress. _Don't think those perverted things_, I quietly lectured myself, _First find out her name! You're being rude!_

"G-getting ready," The woman murmured back.

"No, look," I grabbed her hand, still averting my eyes from her body, "Your father was probably teasing you. Don't take it so seriously. I don't want to do this on the night I meet you, and you probably don't either." I hesitated, "Besides, I don't even know your name. If we're going to be together from now on, I should at least know that."

I couldn't see, but I felt the woman's gaze as she answered, "Miku." She squeezed my hand, "Hatsune Miku."

"Miku, huh," Using honorifics right now would make me seem distant. Her name was as sweet and innocent as her appearance. It suited her nicely, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagamine Len." I scratched my cheek with my other hand, "Uhm, so, now that you know who I am, could you put your clothes back on?"

Miku's gaze turned away, probably to herself, and back to me, "You can look. I was wearing something underneath to keep myself warm."

Still slightly pink, I let go of her hand, then turned to face her. She was wearing a lighter, cream-colored kimono underneath. The elaborate wedding kimono laid on the floor along with the veil. Miku's warm smile greeted me when I looked to her eyes.

"Kagamine-san," Her smile faded to a worried expression, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. I'm very easily decived by people at times. Really," She bowed deeply, both hands touched her knees. Her sidebangs swung forward in a graceful manner, "I'm very sorry!"

The way she addressed me struck an arrow through my heart. _Does she not trust me?_ I thought, _I'm now her husband, though._ "Len," Miku looked up, "Len is ok, Miku." _Please call me Len._

"Len," Miku shifted her eyes back down, "sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for everything," I wonder if her household had been strict, being a girl in this world isn't easy, "Trust me."

"Sor-" Miku's hand shot up to her mouth, "I mean, uh, thanks!"

I smiled, her innocent self was cute, like a kid's. But, I needed to let her know one more thing. "Hey, Miku," I addressed her softly, my smile fading, trying to show Miku I was being serious about this. I had thought about this since I first found out about the marriage. No, since I first found out I was getting married to a complete stranger and that there was no way out of it. Instead of feeling tied down, I came to this decision. And I must let Miku know so she won't feel tied down also.

"Yes?" She eyed me with nervousness and curiosity.

I gently took both of her hands into mine and stared directly into her eyes. Instantly, she averted eyes, but I kept going despite feeling self-concious.

"We're an arranged couple, you see," Miku nodded, knowing very well that we were, "Our fathers paired us like animals for breeding." She looked down, a slightly sad expression on her face, "However, I don't want that kind of thinking to get in our way," I knew I was going to say something cheesy, but right now, that didn't matter, "Even if we're arranged, I don't want that to get in our way of falling in love." A warm smile appeared on my face, "It can happen, even in the most unfortunate of situations. Besides, Miku," I leaned closer to her. Sensing I was coming, Miku turned to look at me, just in time. I let my lips softly come into contact with her forehead, a sweet kiss. I whispered, "I think I already like you."

Miku's surprised expression froze in place. Even after I distanced myself from her, she stared into space. If a slight kiss on the forehead was shocking to her, I couldn't possibly imagine her being able to go further. She really was like an innocent child.

"I," She returned to Earth, "I, too, want that. Len, you seem... very nice. I'm glad I married you."

I sighed, glad that Miku accepted my strange outburst, and slightly embarrassed about Miku's comment. _She thinks I'm nice_, I thought happily.

Our moment's pleasure was soon interrupted by the sliding door slamming open, the loud music flowing into our room, and many men intoxicated by sake blundering through. They had silly grins on their red faces and held on to each other for support. The combined drunkards still wavered and swayed with each step they took.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything!" One of them rudely yelled with a hiccup.

"No," I couldn't hide my annoyance that I couldn't be alone with Miku any longer, "you're not." But it was only the first night.

The audience that had watched our ceremony now flooded back, content with their fill of sake and refreshments. Miku and I were quickly separated, each bombarded with food or words. The questions I got were less than appealing, so I didn't answer. They wouldn't even remember my answer, if they could remember this night at all.

Outside, the snow quietly fell, undisturbed by the boisterous celebration. The flakes were perfect, outlined by moonlight, each fragile and beautiful until joining with many more on the earth below. Dancing and spinning in the wind, the snowflakes performed one big show, like tiny ballerinas of the night. First snowfalls never lasted long, and yet the streets became scattered with the white ballerinas. The bitter cold reminded everyone that even when the snow melts, it will still be winter.

Snowflakes, ballerinas, moonlight, all making up a new beginning.

* * *

><p><em>I must first say, I have never consumed alcohol nor been to a Shinto wedding, so everything about the wedding was done via Google. XD<br>__I'm basing this fanfic off of Snow Miku 2013, which is the outfit Miku wore for the wedding._

_If you spot any mistakes, feel free to tell me in any way, shape, or form. One eye isn't enough to catch them all!  
><em>_[I would run Grammar Check but who knows how much I'll have to hit "Ignore" for all the names. OTL]_

* * *

><p>Shinto Wedding Ritual<p>

_1. Purification - __Shubatsu __修祓  
><em>_- attendees stand and bow to be symbolically purified_

_2. Prayer - Norito-sojo __祝詞奏上  
><em>_- priest announces marriage to the shrine altar  
><em>_- attendees stand and bow_

_["Snowflake" begins here]_

_3. Exchanging of Sake - San San Kudo __三献の儀（三々九度）  
><em>_- bride and groom take turns sipping 3 times from cups of 3 sizes: small, medium, large  
><em>_- only on the third time is the sake drunk_

_4. Wedding Vow - Seishi Sodoku __誓詞奏読  
><em>_- couple approaches altar and groom reads wedding oath with a large voice_

_5. Presenting the Sakaki Branch - Tamagushi Hoten __新郎新婦玉串奉奠  
><em>_- couple receives branch from shrine maiden and places it on altar  
><em>_- couple bows twice and claps twice_

_6. Exchanging of Rings - Yubi-wa Kokan __指輪の交換  
><em>_- groom gives bride ring  
><em>_- bride gives groom ring_

_7. Guests Drink Sake - Shinzoku-hai __親族杯  
><em>_- attendees drink sake in celebration_

* * *

><p><em>Glossary<br>__-san: honorific used to give respect to the addressed person  
><em>_altar: a structure upon which offerings are made for religious purposes  
><em>_kimono: traditional Japanese garment of full-length robes  
><em>_sake: a Japanese alcoholic beverage made of fermented rice; sometimes called "rice wine"  
><em>_sakaki: "cleyera japonica", a flowering evergreen tree  
><em>_Shinto: "the way of the gods", connecting the present day to the ancient past_


End file.
